


Brush With Death Wasn’t Close Enough

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Series: Snapshots of Suffering [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Depression, F/M, Suicide, TW: Self Harm, TW: suicidal thoughts, why do I hurt my baby like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: Percy’s experiences with suicide because I love to torture my baby.“When Percy was seven he heard a bang, a thud, a groan. The next morning his neighbor’s body was found with a hole in his head.”





	Brush With Death Wasn’t Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH  
> Why did I write this? Oh yea, leftover feels from seeing Good Kid during TLT Musical today. I might add on another chapter but IDK.

One

When Percy was seven he heard a bang, a thud, a groan. The next morning his neighbor’s body was found with a hole in his head.

That was his first brush with suicide.

Two

When Percy was eight he walked home from school. He passed an alley with a dead man in it and blood leaking onto the sidewalk. Later he had to explain to his mom why there was dark red stains on his shoe.

That was his second brush with suicide.

Three

When Percy was nine he saw a woman taking more pills than the bottle she held recommended.

That was his third brush with suicide.

Four

When Percy was ten he understood the appeal of death.

When he was eleven he started to cut his wrist to ignore the emptiness. (It didn’t help as much as he wished.) 

When he was twelve he was sent to a boarding school. He got lucky and had his own room for a while. That was when he acquired many more scars.

When he was thirteen he hadn’t changed his mind about death.

When he was fourteen he told his two best friends about where his scars came from.

When he was fifteen he was told he was destined to die. That was alright by him. (Except it wasn’t as much as it used to be.)

When he was sixteen his life started to calm down and his best friend became his girlfriend and the urge to grasp sharp things too tightly went away and she made him feel and it was even better than cutting. (Things wouldn’t be calm for long though and the urge returned like it always did.)

When he was sixteen he forgot all but a few things: He was Percy Jackson, he loved someone named Annabeth, he had to hide the numbness.

When he was sixteen he made more friends but only one knew about the ache. (She still loved him just as much.) (He loved her even more for that.) 

That was his own brush with suicide. Sometimes he thinks it wasn’t close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a comment I love all comments.


End file.
